


Street Corner Santa Part 17

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 17

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 17

## Street Corner Santa Part 17

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Street Corner Santa Part 17 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/Flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008-02-02 

Mulder fell asleep in the hot tub and woke with a terrible thirst and wrinkled toes. Since it wasn't on his dime, he called Room Service and had a meal and drinks sent up. Wrapped in the robe the hotel provided, he turned on the TV, looked at what was on HBO and chose to watch a Law and Order rerun instead. He was waiting for another sardonic remark by Lenny, who was played by Jerry Orbach, a long time favorite actor. When he was a kid, his mother had taken him to see Guys and Dolls on Broadway and Jerry Orbach was a main character. Samantha had been gone for nine months and as the summer beach season had approached, his mother wanted to be away from Rhode Island, his father's summer house and the beach. They had spent two weeks in New York and visited museums, Lincoln Center, the Empire State building and a million stores. The Yankees were in spring training in Florida so there were no games to attend. Mulder ate his steak and drank his red wine and remembered. He had taken his mother's side in the divorce, believing his father to be the cause of all the problems, certainly his view of his father as a hero had faded away, a hero would have found his daughter and brought her home. His mother had been shell shocked for months and finally her sister, Mulder's Aunt Miriam, had dragged her to a shrink without his father's consent. In the end, all the shrink had done was give his mother some antidepressants and anti-anxiety meds. She no longer cried all the time, instead, she slept or wandered around like a pale ghost in her night gowns and robes. When his father was gone, and he was gone a lot even before the divorce, Mulder had learned to live on cereal and peanut butter sandwiches, which he still did for the most part. He had gone to the beach to get away from his mother, although he hadn't the heart to look for shells or play with the summer kids that year. 

Now that he had seen the holograms, he didn't know how to reconcile his memories of the past. His own mind reprogramming bothered him a great deal and made him doubt what was real from his past or imagined or deliberately altered. He had become introverted in junior high school and his air of sensitive, tortured soul had attracted a certain type of girl in high school, they always wanted to `save' him and he was not averse to letting them try. But, those early sexual relationships were tarnished by both his inability to really be a good boyfriend, and a hidden longing to break barriers and go for something different. After twenty years, Krycek was the something different he had been missing. 

He poured another glass of wine, Krycek's body had not been a surprise, Mulder had been in dozens of locker rooms over the years, but the kissing, the light touches and the certainty that Krycek liked cock had made the experience unique. He had found responding to Krycek unique as well. He had been more than pleasantly surprised to find touching another man intimately was neither strange nor shameful. Krycek's skin, his mouth, the smooth length of his cock had all been lovely and Mulder had felt a great urge to please him and be pleased. And, Mulder thought as he untied the belt of the robe, and began to touch himself, when he had touched Krycek, the man had given a shiver of such intensity that his muscles had knotted for a few seconds. Thinking about it now, he knew it to have been extreme pleasure. Krycek wanted him more than any else ever had and knowing that fact had made Mulder feel like a king. Mulder continued to touch himself, it was totally familiar to him, and as he thought about Krycek's hand on him and Krycek's mouth on him, the familiar masturbatory rhythm made him fondle himself and dream about future encounters. Maybe he shouldn't be fantasizing when the world was at stake, but the best part of being human was to yearn for connection, communication and, he dared to think the word, love. He sighed softly as he came and leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed. Hotels always had great headboards to lean against, the tourism business did not distain sexuality, in fact, and they encouraged it in the hope of lots and lots of repeat behavior and the bookings that came with it. 

Mulder turned off the TV and closed his eyes, his last thought before he fell asleep was the hope that Krycek had a good place to sleep tonight, somewhere warm and safe. After all the money Krycek seemed to donate to the Red Kettles and their Salvation Army Santa's, they certainly owed him the best bed in whatever shelter Krycek sought. Mulder smiled as he had the thought, Krycek would chose a private place under a bridge before he went to a shelter, nonetheless, Mulder hoped he was safe and warm and thinking of him with longing. 

End Part 17 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 17**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 17**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **5k**  |  **02/04/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, AU (Alternate Universe)   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
